


Inescapable

by lodessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-19
Updated: 2005-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius tossed uneasily in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inescapable

Sirius tossed uneasily in his bed. It was Christmas Eve. Having just returned from the Malfoys' Christmas Ball, the whole extended family was staying over and he could feel her across the hall. He could hear her whispering in his ear.

_No one else will ever be right for you. No one else looks right, and no one else will feel right._

He tried to muffle her voice by wrapping his pillow over her head but her voice just got stronger, more compelling.

_We belong together, cousin dearest. Why fight what is meant to be?_

He could feel her now, pressing against him, her hot breath on his neck and then she pulled away his pillow. He could see her now, ivory skin matching the moonlight just like his, the same dark eyes, and then she bent down and kissed him and their midnight hair became one and inseparable.

His hands unconsciously embedded themselves in her back, the thin excuse for a nightgown that she was wearing almost evaporating at his touch.

"You're mine. All mine. Forever and and ever."

He wasn't sure whether she was crying or laughing but he couldn't stop now, just like he had never been able to stop before. The tears flowed freely from both of them, intermingling with the kisses and caresses, and in the morning he would tell himself it had never happened. He always did.

She was irresistible, and he had to get out of here.


End file.
